


Which One Do You Love?

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Minghao hanya bisa bungkam tatkala pertanyaan yang paling ia ingin hindari kini terlontar dari bibir pria di hadapannya—“Kau mencintai Mingyu yang mana?”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 30





	Which One Do You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**Which One Do You love?**

Season/Genre : Summer/Romance, hurt-comfort, Sci-fi

Theme/Keyword : Rainbow, Hanakotoba.

Rated : Teen Age.

Author’s note : Disclaimer, All the characters here are belongs to God and their families. Beside the story line, i own nothing. Tolong tinggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dan dukungannya, terima kasih!

Summary : Minghao hanya bisa bungkam tatkala pertanyaan yang paling ia ingin hindari kini terlontar dari bibir pria di hadapannya—“Kau mencintai Mingyu yang mana?”

Fanfiction ini dibuat khusus oleh penulis untuk mengikuti event **GYUHAO FF Project.** Tercatat 4323 kata—tamat. Selamat menikmati 4323 kata yang terkandung!

***

Kala ia kecil gudang menjadi tempat paling misterius di dalam rumahnya. Mingyu kecil selalu penasaran, apa saja yang tersimpan dalam gudang berdebu tersebut. Ibu selalu melarang, namun tak berarti dia menyerah begitu saja. Sesaat memasukinya, hanya kegelapan yang ditangkap netra Mingyu, membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri dan berniat mengurungkan niat saja. 

Namun, ada sesuatu mendorongnya untuk terus masuk dan menjelajahi isi gudang tua tersebut. Semua benda terlihat kuno dan berdebu, bahkan dapat Mingyu lihat jaring laba-laba menjuntai di antara lemari yang berjajar rapi dan berdebu. Mendekati lemari, Binar tertarik terpancar dari netra kelam Mingyu kecil, dengan perlahan tangannya meraih sebuah pigura sebuah foto yang setengah kaca yang tertutupi debu. Tangan kecilnya bergerak mengusap permukaan kaca, menghalau semua debu yang ada hingga kedua netranya terpaku pada potret seseorang yang terpajang.

Mingyu tidak mengenalinya, yang ia tahu laki-laki dewasa itu tampak keren sekaligus menawan dalam foto yang kini warnanya memudar. Bingkai wajah tegas dan leher jenjang dengan surai rambut di sisir ke belakang, tubuhnya terbalut kemeja dan _vest_ sebagai luarannya, jangan lupakan dengan dasi yang terpasang rapi menambah kesan menawan meski hanya dalam foto.

Sejenak, netra Mingyu hanya terpaku pada pria dewasa di dalam foto, hingga akhirnya menyadari panggilan dari sang ibu yang tengah berteriak mencari dirinya. Dengan tergesa ia menaruh kembali, dan berjalan keluar menyahuti panggilan sang ibu dengan senyum di wajah serta cerita seru untuk dibagikan kepada sang wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Saat itu, Mingyu kira ia hanya akan melihat wajah itu sekali selama hidupnya. 20 tahun telah berlalu dan kini dia kembali melihat wajah yang sama, bukan lagi dalam sebuah foto. Melainkan layar lebar di tempat ia bekerja.

“Kim, kami menerima sinyal dari pesawat luar angkasa yang tak diketahui. _Hyperion-03._ ” Mingyu mengernyit heran tatkala menerima laporan dari rekan kerjanya. Satu tangan memangku dagu, mengingat setiap nama pesawat luar angkasa yang sejak setahun terakhir telah sukses meninggalkan bumi membawa misi penting. Ia memejamkan mata, menjelajahi setiap lekukan syaraf otaknya untuk menggali infomasi. Tidak ada _Hyperion-03_ pada list pesawat ruang angkasa,

“Bukankah sejauh ini tidak ada roket dengan nama _Hyperion-03_ , Kwon?”

Kwon Soonyoung mengendikan bahunya tidak tahu. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Mingyu berdiri dengan tangan tersampir pada saku kemeja. Melangkah tegas diikuti oleh Soonyoung dari belakang. Di perjalanan, terkadang dia harus tersenyum sembari mengangguk ketika beberapa rekan lainnya berjalan melewatinya, memberi hormat karena jabatannya. Memasuki ruangan, sebuah layar lebar menyapa indera penglihatannya, dengan beberapa orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang membawa sejumlah berkas penting.

Dari balik punggung, Soonyoung memberi isyarat kepada anggota kerjanya untuk menampilkan wajah sang kapten pesawat luar angkasa. Mingyu berdiri tegap menunggu semua proses hingga wajah seseorang muncul, membuatnya terpaku.

_Bingkai wajahnya tegas dan leher jenjang dengan surai rambut disisir ke belakang._

Laki-laki yang sama seperti 20 tahun yang lalu. Sejenak pikiran Mingyu melayang, laki-laki itu masih terlihat menawan meski bukan lagi kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, melainkan seragam astronot lengkap dengan tabung oksigen terpasang benar.

Mingyu menoleh, menatap Soonyoung yang mengangguk paham kemudian dengan cepat mengoordinasikan timnya untuk mempersiapkan pendaratan bagi astronot tersebut. Seketika, ruangan tersebut sibuk bersiap. Mingyu menepuk bahu Soonyoung, berpamitan keluar setelah Soonyoung mengembangkan senyum menyetujui.

Langkah kakinya menapak lantai kembali dengan kepala yang terpenuhi pertanyaan yang berebut meminta penjelasan atas keanehan yang terjadi—dan juga laki-laki itu.

***

“Kondisinya baik, semua sudah terurus sesuai dengan prosedur yang ada, Kim.”

Mingyu mengangguk puas mendengar laporan yang disampaikan oleh sekretarisnya—Kwon Soonyoung. Netranya kembali memeriksa semua berkas yang berserak di meja kerja, mengumpulkan semua informasi yang terpaut dengan pesawat luar angkasa itu. 

“Kwon, coba periksa data yang ini.” Mingyu berkata serius dengan netra yang masih meneliti setiap barisan aksara yang terlampir di berkas seabad silam. Menurutnya, data-data tersebut terlalu janggal. Terlalu banyak poin-poin penting yang menghilang, menyisakan sejuta tanda tanya.

“Bukankah, Hyperion-03 masuk dalam misi pencarian dunia baru tahun 2016?”

Pertanyaan terlontar dan Soonyoung hanya mengendikan bahunya. Mingyu mengurut kening, merasa pusing dengan semua hal yang terjadi tiba-tiba. Mingyu kembali memeriksa, lantas bergumam kecil, “Tetapi, kenapa yang mendarat hanya setengah dari jumlah yang seharusnya.”

“Apa maksudmu, Kim?”

Soonyoung mengambil alih berkas yang ia pegang, lantas pupil matanya membesar ketika netra mereka bersitubruk. Soonyoung mendapat poin yang ia maksud. Mingyu mengangguk, mengusap wajahnya kasar diikuti desahan berat. Tidak membayangkan hal itu dapat terjadi.

“Kurasa aku kini mengerti mengapa di tahun tersebut banyak astronot yang ditugaskan dalam misi.” Mingyu menyenderkan punggungnya, menatap Soonyoung yang kini menatap tak percaya. “Dulu, buyutku juga termasuk dalam misi tersebut, mereka dibekali dengan bahan bakar seminimal mungkin sehingga siapapun yang dapat menyelesaikan dengan cepat astronot tersebut dapat kembali lagi ke bumi.”

“Dan, yang lain?”

Mingyu mengendikan bahu, netranya meredup dengan senyum ironis. “Masa bodoh, yang diperlukan hanya misi itu cepat selesai.”

Tepat ketika Mingyu menyelesaikan perkataanya. Bunyi pintu ruangan terketuk menyapa rungu, bersamaan dengan tubuh seorang pemuda yang mengikuti. “Presdir Kim, bukankah sebaiknya anda menjenguk?”

Mingyu terdiam, kemudian melirik Soonyoung yang hanya mengangguk. Berdeham pelan, Mingyu menyungging senyum bersamaan dengan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Mengikuti arahan sang pemuda menuju ruang kesehatan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat.

Mingyu menoleh, mengisyaratkan sang pemuda untuk meninggalkannya. Dan kini tinggal ia seorang diri di depan pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. Suasana sunyi membuat Mingyu sedikit merasa grogi. Menekan tombol, Mingyu menunggu seraya suara desing pintu terbuka dihadapannya lantas berujar pelan, “Permisi, Xu Minghao?”

Sesaat, bau obat-obatan menyapa indera penciumannya, khas bau ruang kesehatan lantas netra obsidiannya terpaku pada seseorang yang terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah terkejut menatap kearahnya. Ada jeda sesaat alam sadar Mingyu menariknya masuk dalam ingatannya tentang pemuda yang kini di hadapannya.

... _Bingkai wajahnya tegas dan leher jenjang dengan surai rambut disisir kebelakang, indah dan menawan..._

Kedua masih terperangkap pada alam pikir masing-masing. Hingga suara parau memecah kesunyian, menyadarkan Mingyu pada daratan dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar, tatkala sebuah kata terlontar pada bibir pemuda yang terduduk di ranjang.

“Mingyu?”

***

Satu pertanyaan besar; Bagaimana Minghao mengetahui namanya, padahal ia belum mengenalkan diri?

Suasana kembali canggung. Dari kedua pihak masih tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan, sibuk bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang akan betah berlama tanpa kejelasan seperti saat ini, dimulai dengan hembusan nafas pelan la1lu mendongak kembali memperhatikan Minghao.

“Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ketika aku belum mengenalkan diri?”

Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia simpan akhirnya dapat Mingyu keluarkan dari pikirannya. Minghao mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun kemudian ekspresi kecewa terlihat jelas pada wajahnya sebelum pemuda itu kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

“Ah, sepertinya salah.”

“Maaf?” Mingyu menaikkan alisnya tidak paham. 

“Tidak ada apa-apa, kukira kamu kekasihku, wajahmu ... mengingatkanku padanya.” Minghao berkata lirih, sembari mengedarkan netranya ke seluruh ruangan. Alat-alat kesehatan memenuhi setiap sudut dengan aroma khas obat-obatan. Kemudian kembali kepada netra obsidian mingyu yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Mingyu berdeham pelan. “Tidak masalah, mungkin hanya kebetulan, bagaimana keadaanmu?”

“Seperti yang kau lihat, tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri di kaki sendiri, sepertinya terlalu lama di luar angkasa membuat fungsi gerakku berkurang.” Minghao menunjuk tubuhnya dengan ekor mata mengarahkan Mingyu ikut menatap tangan Minghao yang terbalut dengan alat medis dengan selang yang terpasang benar.

Mingyu mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya. “Kau benar, menurutmu sudah berlama lama kamu mengorbit?”

“Sekitar ... 3 tahun?” Nada keraguan terdengar pada suara Minghao.

“Bukan 3 tahun lagi, melainkan 94 tahun. Dari 2016 hingga kini, 2110.”

Dari netranya, dapat Mingyu saksikan raut terkejut Minghao ketika mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Maklum, karena jika ia kini di posisi Minghao, tentulah dirinya akan seterkejut itu juga. Bayangkan saja, kau mengorbit tanpa tahu berapa lama kamu berada di luar angkasa, di tempat gelap dan sendirian.

“Ah, pantas saja.” Gumaman lirih terdengar dari bibir sang pemuda. “Dunia sudah berubah banyak.”

Mingyu mengangguk, ia sadar 94 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Dalam setengah tahun saja bisa saja banyak perubahan yang terjadi di muka bumi. Keduanya tenggelam pada pikiran masing masing hingga tak menyadari waktu berkunjung telah berakhir.

“Aku akan mengunjungimu kembali."

Minghao hanya tersenyum kecil tatkala Mingyu berpamitan. Laki-laki itu langsung memalingkan wajah tak ingin menatap wajah sang presdir. Mingyu terdiam, dalam pikirnya kini banyak hal yang harus ia ungkap.

Sore itu, pertemuan mereka ditutup dengan rasa penasaran Mingyu tentang sang pemuda—Xu Minghao.

***

“Selamat sore.”

Sebuah sapaan hangat menyapa gendang telinga, menerbitkan senyum hangat di wajah ramah Minghao. Dirinya tahu benar pemilik suara bariton tersebut—Kim Mingyu. Mengalihkan fokus dari bunga yang dirangkai. Minghao menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekat pada sang taruna, menyambut kedatangan Mingyu. “Selamat sore juga, Kim.”

Sementara sang taruna hanya memberi senyum kecil dengan netra meredup, dalam sekali lihat Minghao sudah tahu jika pemuda tersebut lelah. Laki-laki itu mengambil tempat di sofa tersedia sementara Minghao berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, menyeduh teh hangat untuk sang tamu favoritnya.

“Terima kasih, Minghao-ssi.”

Minghao mengangguk, netra yang semula memancarkan kebahagiaan tanpa sadar meredupkan cahaya saat memori lama terputar di salah satu sudut ingatannya. Ingatan tentang seseorang yang berarti untuknya, cintanya. Mingyu membuatnya teringat pada kekasihnya.

“Minghao-ssi, apa ada masalah?” 

Minghao tersentak dari lamunannya, menggelengkan kepala sesaat Mingyu memperhatikan dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ekspresi yang sama dengan kekasihnya dulu apabila dirinya melamun. Dan tanpa sadar setiap kali ia menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada sang taruna, rindu merambat melingkupi hati kecilnya.

Ia rindu dengan Mingyunya dulu.

“Aku merindukanmu.” Minghao tanpa sadar berlirih pelan, netranya membesar ketika menyadari kecerobohan yang dia lakukan. Ekor matanya melirik Mingyu yang kini terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. 

“Kau, merindukan kekasihmu ya?”

Bungkam. Pertanyaan Mingyu melesat tepat pada hatinya, menciptakan lekungkan senyum bersalah di wajah Minghao. Minghao menghela nafas gusar dengan jemari tangan saling bertaut dan netra meredup. “Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menganggapmu seperti kekasihku dulu, maafkan aku.”

Tidak ada balasan yang ia terima. Atmosfir canggung kembali melingkupi mereka berdua. Minghao tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan, bahkan tinggal 94 tahun di angkasa tidak membuat otaknya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sebaliknya, Mingyu hanya menyesap teh hangat dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Lonceng berbunyi nyaring, menandakan waktu kunjungan sore itu telah berakhir. Minghao menghela nafas, mengarahkan kursi roda miliknya untuk menuju pinut. Telunjuknya menekan tombol yang tersedia, menghasilkan suara berdesing sesaat pintunya terbuka. 

“Minghao-ssi.”

Minghao mendongak, menatap Mingyu yang kini masih berdiri di hadapannya, belum ingin beranjak. “Ada apa, Kim?” 

“Untuk tadi—”

“Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Kim,” potong Minghao cepat, kemudian melanjutkan dengan senyum ramah. “Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya.”

“Bukan begitu, aku tidak masalah.” Minghao mengernyit heran, tidak paham dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh taruna di depannya kini.

“Aku tidak masalah jika kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu dulu, setidaknya dengan begitu, kau tidak akan merasa sendiri.” Mingyu berkata serius, seraya melanjut, “Pikirkan tawaranku dengan baik. Sampai jumpa, Minghao-ssi.”

Sore itu, pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan keterkejutan Minghao atas kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan Mingyu sebelum taruna itu melangkah keluar.

***

Bodoh sekali.

Mingyu tak henti-hentinya merutuki isi kepalanya sore itu. Entahlah, Mingyu tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berkata dengan percaya diri, terbayang di benaknya wajah terkejut Minghao yang membuat Mingyu meringis. _Ah, dia pasti menganggapku aneh._

Dalam sudut pandang Mingyu, ia merefleksikan Minghao sebagai magnet. Magnet yang berusaha menariknya mendekat, mencari tahu, dan jatuh dalam laki-laki menawan itu. Mengunjungi ruang kesehatan setiap sore selalu menjadi rutinitas yang ia sukai, bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena pemuda itu. 

Mingyu selalu menemukan ketenangan saat netra kelamnya bersitubruk dengan milik Minghao. Raut wajah ramah selalu menjadi penyambutnya ketika ia datang berkunjung. Wangi lavender menyeruak ke seluruh inci ruangan, mengalahkan bau obat-obatan yang tersimpan. Suara Minghao memabukan telinganya, suara tawa gemerincing bak lonceng natal. Minghao seperti ekstasi—membuatnya ingin lebih.

Ingin lebih mengenal sosok tersebut, memahami hingga membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada jurang tak mendasar. Terperangkap dan dia tidak keberatan selama dia jatuh untuk Minghao.

Tangannya bergerak gesit, membersihkan debu yang hampir menutupi seluruh ruangan tersebut. Sekembalinya dia dari rumah sakit, Mingyu langsung melesat menuju gudang lama yang terdapat di bawah tanah rumah. Pikirnya, setidaknya pasti ada satu atau dua peninggalan dari kakek buyut tentang Minghao selain foto yang dulu pernah ia temukan.

Perkiraannya tepat sesaat netranya menangkap sebuah benda. Sebuah jurnal usang dengan sampul kulit berdebu, di bagian ujung terlihat koyak dimakan masa. Namun secara keseluruhan jurnal itu masih tersimpan dengan baik. Menjauh dari gudang Mingyu membawa jurnal tersebut ke ruang kerja miliknya. 

Wangi khas buku lama menguar menyapa indera penciuman Mingyu—menenangkan. Permukaannya halus ketika ia usap pelan, keadaan buku itu baik meski sedikit rapuh membuat Mingyu harus berhati-hati ketika membuka halaman pertama.

Setiap halaman hanya berisi satu hingga 2 paragraf, sedikit namun bermakna dalam. Tinta yang semula hitam, terlihat menguning bersama waktu, namun tak menghilangkan esensi tulisan indah yang ditorehkan. Mingyu tanpa sadar terpukau, merasakan betapa besar cinta sang kakek kepada pemuda itu. Terkadang, di beberapa halaman dapat ia temukan foto-foto lama yang mengabur. Dari sana Mingyu tahu, ikatan mereka sebesar itu.

Mingyu meraih beberapa _polaroid_ yang terserak, pria yang terpotret—itu Minghao. Terlihat keren dengan tubuh dibalut pakaian yang terlihat nyaman Ada juga dengan latar pantai jernih dengan sang model berlari menuju kamera. Terlihat tampan.

Hingga di satu titik Mingyu terpaku tatkala membaca deretan aksara yang tertulis, di bagian pinggir di hias bunga yang mengering layu—Bunga _Cedar_. Ada notes kecil yang terselip. Tulisnya, Bunga _Cedar_ bermakna _i live for thee_ (aku hidup untukmu). 

_Even if we’re not together_

_And even if we’re far,_

_Far away from each other,_

_Remember, i love you._

Sejenak elegi singkat itu membius akal pikir Mingyu, dapat dia rasakan sebesar apa perasaan kedua insan tersebut. Sudut hatinya tertohok, Ia sadar rasa cintanya kepada sang pemuda tidak sebesar kakeknya dulu. Dan mengapa dengan percaya diri dia menawari hal yang tidak masuk akal?

Sesaat, Mingyu berharap jika sore itu tidak pernah terjadi.

` ***

Besoknya, rintikan hujan menyapa sore dan Mingyu belum datang berkunjung.

Rintikan pelan terdengar, berjatuhan ke permukaan. Ternyata, kilau romantis yang di tawarkan senja hanya sebuah pengalih agar sang mendung dapat mengambil alih langit. Dari balik jendela, angkasa kini tak sehangat biasanya, seolah sang surya membiarkan perjalanannya menuju peraduan tak ingin diketahui siapapun, takut lalu bersembunyi di balik kelamnya awan menggumpal.

Minghao terdiam menikmati buliran kecil merambat jatuh di kaca jendela ruangannya. Bau khas hujan menusuk pada indera penciumannya, melingkupi dirinya dengan perasaan menangkan. Di sudut jendela, bunga _forget-me-not_ terangkai indah menjadi salah satu hiasan kecil kesukaannya.

Katanya, bunga tersebut bermakna kesetiaan. Bunga itu indah, berwarna biru dengan kelopak kecil dan inti kuning, terlihat manis dan indah. Mengingatkannya kepada Mingyu. Minghao melirik pintu ruangan. Tidak ada eksistensi pria yang sejak tadi ia tunggu, membuatnya yakin di sore hari ini, Mingyu tidak berkunjung. Lalu, mengapa ia harus khawatir?

Seminggu kemudian, Mingyu tetap tidak datang berkunjung.

Minghao menghela nafasnya, teringat dengan tawaran sang taruna kala itu. Di salah satu sisi, ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika benar-benar melakukannya, tetapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menampik bila pria tersebut selalu mengingatkannya kepada kekasihnya terdahulu. 

Wajahnya mereka mirip, hanya terbedakan dengan sikap mereka namun tetap saja, Minghao selalu terbayang dengan bayangan sang kekasih. Membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Minghao menghela nafas sore ini, iris matanya berdenyar redup. Ia rasa Mingyu tak akan berkunjung lagi dan itu memberikan perasaan aneh di hatinya. Ia terbiasa dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu di setiap sorenya, dan semenjak tawaran tersebut, Minghao tak melihat rupa sang taruna. Tanpa sadar, Minghao merindukannya.

Suara desing memekak telinga, bersama dengan sesosok tubuh yang terlihat dari balik pintu. Sesaat, Minghao hanya bisa diam terpaku, dengan netra tertuju pada seorang pria di depan pintu. Tubuh kukuhnya terbalut kemeja putih, senada dengan pakaiannya hari ini. Celana hitam dan sepatu mengkilap itu menegaskan penampilan yang menawan. Di tangan kiri, satu buket bunga _Rose maiden’s blush_ yang terangkai indah. Lengkung senyum ramah terlihat di wajah sang taruna yang kini berucap lembut, “Selamat sore, Minghao-ssi. Apa kabar?”

Minghao mengerjapkan netranya kemudian tersenyum, “Selamat sore juga Kim, kabarku baik.”

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati lemari kecil di dekat ranjang tidur, menata bunga yang ia bawa ke dalam _vas_ kosong. “Aku membawakanmu bunga, karena kupikir kau menyukainya.”

“Terima kasih, Kim. Aku menyukainya,” ujar Minghao. “ Aku suka aromanya, manis.”

Dapat Minghao lihat binar bahagia terpancar dari netra pria tersebut, tak pelak membuat Minghao ikut merasa bahagia dan juga nyaman. Sore itu, mereka habiskan waktu bersama, berbicara tentang segala kesibukan Mingyu selama seminggu sebagai seseorang yang memegang jabatan tertinggi, laki-laki itu tidak berhenti berbicara dan Minghao menyukainya, ia suka mendengar setiap peristiwa yang diutarakan oleh Mingyu.

“Ah, waktu kunjunganku sudah selesai.” Melirik jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan, dengusan nafas dapat Minghao tangkap dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia juga sama, menyayangkan waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga tak terasa.

Mingyu beranjak dari kursi, namun sebelum sempat berjalan, tangan Minghao bergerak mencekal lengan pria tersebut—menahan. Menerbitkan raut kheranan dari sang taruna. Dengan raut serius Minghao berkata pelan, “Kim, apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?”

Laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya tatkala Minghao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, “Aku, menyetujuinya.”

Entah setan apa yang merasuki, Minghao hanya ingin mencobanya, tidak salah bukan?

***

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, hubungan mereka berubah seperti yang direncanakan. Namun begitu, Mingyu mengetahui jelas, sosok itu masih tidak bisa menerima keberadaannya sebagai pengganti sang kekasih. Namun hal baik yang ia dapatkan, Mingyu dapat lebih lama dengan sang kekasih, meski dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai pengganti—ia tak masalah.

“ _What are you doing_ , Mingyu?”

Sosok yang kini tertangkap basah hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Minghao kini mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dirinya.

“ _Ah, it’s_ **_rainbow_ ** _... for you_ ,” ucap Mingyu ragu.

“Kau ... Menggambarnya?”

Mingyu menggaruk leher belakangnya. “Kemarin, kau mengatakan kau ingin meihat pelangi.”

Minghao terdiam, menunggu sang taruna melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Dan, karena menunggu pelangi datang itu lama dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu ... ini yang terjadi, aku menggambarkanmu pelangi yang bisa kamu lihat setiap saat, Hao.”

Minghao menggulum senyum, menggerakan kursi rodanya mendekat kearah Mingyu yang kini masih membeku di tempat, merasa malu karena rencana kejutannya gagal. Minghao meraih kuas cat yang kini menganggur. Netranya bertemu dengan milik Mingyu yang kini tersenyum jenaka, “Sayangnya belum selesai, hehehe.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo selesaikan bersama.”

Sebelum Mingyu dapat memproses kejadian yang sebenarnya, Mingho sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan yang memegang kuas cat dan tersenyum kepadanya. Satu hal yang ia yakini—Mingyu semakin mencintai pria di hadapannya. Satu jam kemudian, keduanya telah menyelesaikanya, Wajah bahagia terlihat jelas di raut Minghao membuat Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum lega melihat pemuda tersebut bahagia. 

“Hao, kurasa aku mencin—”

“Ah, terima kasih Mingyu,” potong Minghao, tersenyum ramah. “Kau tahu, dulu aku dan dia selalu berlarian ke bukit setelah hujan, kami menunggu pelangi terbit. Dan kini meski aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, kau membuatku merasakan dia tetap bersamaku, terima kasih.”

Ah, Mingyu melupakan tempatnya. Ia hanya pengganti, pengganti ketika sang pertama telah pergi. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal, tawarannya kala itu hanya akan menyakitinya, tapi saat melihat senyum terbit di wajah Minghao, Mingyu tak akan menyesal telah melukai dirinya sendiri.

“Tadi kau mau bicara apa, Mingyu?”

Mingyu menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. “Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Iya, Perasaan mingyu bukanlah apa-apa.

***

Satu tegukan segelas bir besar sukses melewati kerongkongannya. Memberi sensasi panas tatkala bir tersebut masuk dalam tubuhnya. Wajah memerah dengan kesadaran yang tertinggal. Mingyu meraung kesal, “Kapan dia akan melihatku?”

Pemuda bermata sabit di sebelah bangku hanya membolakan mata. “Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, kenapa kau memberi tawaran seperti itu.”

Mingyu meremat kuat gelas miliknya. Sarat kefrustasian terdengar dari suara Mingyu yang kini meminta gelas ke-3 miliknya, “Beri aku satu gelas penuh.”

“Hey, besok kau ada rapat,” tegur Soonyoung kesal, “Aku tidak ingin menggantikanmu rapat, bodoh.”

“Masa bodoh dengan rapat,” ujar Mingyu lantas menegak kembali minumannya hingga tersisa setengah, melanjutkan, “Aku lagi patah hati, seharusnya kau sebagai sahabat membantuku.”

“Kamu sendiri yang bermain api, selamat tersiksa.”

“Sialan.”

Kedua orang itu terdiam, membiarkan musik disko menyeruak memekak gendang telinga mereka. “Dulu, kepikiran apa sampai bisa menawari hal seperti itu?” Soonyoung bertanya, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

“Entah,” jawab Mingyu. “Kupikir, dia merasa kesepian dan aku berniat membantunya untuk mengurangi hal itu, tapi berjalannya waktu kupikir aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

“Dan kemarin, aku membuatkannya dia pelangi ... lagi-lagi dia teringat kekasihnya dulu, dan entah saat itu membuatku kesal. Tapi ini juga salahku, aku yang membuat hubungan kami seperti ini.”

Soonyoung menghela nafas mendengar penturan panjang. “Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau hentikan saja?”

“Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja.”

“ _Well, you are in denial. There’s no such thing as ‘kami’ in your relationship_.” Soonyoung meneguk birnya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. “Harusnya kamu sadar, yang kamu lakuin secara ga sadar bikin kamu menderita.”

Kalimat yang ditujukan Soonyoung terputar di kepalanya. Menyadari Minghao tidak akan bisa melupakan sang kekasih begitu saja. Mingyu boleh saja berusaha menjadi sang pengganti, sang nomor dua. Namun, seharusnya dia tak berharap bisa menjadi nomor satu bagi sang pemuda. Minghao terlalu mencintai kekasihnya.

Soonyoung menepuk pundak Mingyu. “Aku duluan, pekerjaanku masih banyak.”

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, dengan sorot mata menatap kosong kearah gelas yang kini tak ada sisa bir. 

***

“Dulu, saat kau bertemu denganku. Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Sejenak, Minghao menatap lurus, menghujam netra Mingyu dengan sorot yang tidak terjelaskan. Namun sosok perawat muncul dari balik pintu, menyita untuk melakukan pengecekan berkala pada tubuh Minghao. Lantas sang perawat mengangguk, memberikan sejumlah saran dan obat lalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan Minghao berdua kembali.

“Jadi,” tanya Mingyu kembali. “Saat itu apa yang kau pikirkan?”

“Hm,” lirihnya. “Entahlah kau mengingatkanku kepada dia, mungkin kebetulan?”

Mingyu bungkam, lagi-lagi dia hanya dianggap pengganti. Bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri melainkan orang lain. Netranya mengedar keseluruh ruangan, hingga tertuju pada bulan yang samar terlihat di balik jendela. Bulan itu sendirian, kasihan dia. Kasihan juga dirinya. Kenyataan telah merusak kepercayaanya.

Mingyu percaya, cinta tidak harus memiliki. Jika jatuh cinta mengharuskan untuk saling memiliki, esensinya pasti sudah hilang sejak dulu. Seperti dia yang tak perlu meminta ijin tuk jatuh cinta kepada Minghao. Namun, entah perasaan cintanya semakin membesar menumbuhkan ketidakrelaan. _Apakah dia tidak bisa melihat diriku sebagai diri sendiri?_

“Hao,” panggil Mingyu. “Bukankah, ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya?”

Dapat Mingyu dapati raut terkejut dari wajah pria yang lebih tua. Namun ia tetap tak menyahut. “Aku, aku lelah. Hao.”

“Mingyu, kau membicarakan apa?” Minghao berujar lirih. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

Menarik nafas, Mingyu menatap sendu. “Aku lelah terbayangi seseorang, berpura-pura sebagai orang lain dan melupakan diriku sebenarnya. Tidakkah kau sadar?”

Minghao menggeleng, netranya berkaca. “Tidak, tidak Mingyu bukan be—”

Minghao menggengam tangan Mingyu, mendadak merasakan kebekuan yang ditularkan oleh pemuda itu di setiap helai nadi. Kalimatnya terputus terlebih dahulu oleh Mingyu.

“Boleh aku bertanya?” tanya Mingyu lirih. “Kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang, aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana reaksimu?”

Minghao membulatkan matanya. Dadanya bertalu cepat mendengar pernyataan mendadak dari pemuda di depannya, menatap dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Mingyu melanjutkan, “Apa jawabanmu?”

“A-aku juga,” lirihnya. “Aku juga mencintaimu Mingyu.”

“Mingyu yang mana?” Sarat nada parau terdengar dari bibir sang taruna. Mingyu menatap dengan netra meredup, menarik nafas, suaranya serak. ”Kau mencintai Mingyu yang mana?”

Minghao bungkam. Pikiranya tercerai-berai.

“Kalau aku menyuruhmu memilih, kau sebenarnya mencintai Mingyu yang mana? Aku atau dia?”

 _That’s it_. Mingyu menarik nafasnya, darahnya seolah terhenti sejenak. Tidak mempercayai baru saja ia menyuruh Minghao untuk memilih antara dia atau sang kekasih terdahulu. Semuanya terucap tanpa sadar.

“Aku, aku tidak tahu.”

Dari semua jawaban, hanya itukah yang Minghao punya? Mingyu menunduk kemudian menegakan kepalanya dengat lengkung senyum terpaksa. Beranjak dari kursi miliknya, Mingyu berjalan menuju pintu lantas berbalik. “Kunjunganku telah berakhir, selamat tinggal, Minghao-ssi.”

Kalimat _There’s no such thing as ‘kami’ in young relationship_ kembali tergiang di kepalanya. Soonyoung orang luar, namun kenapa pemuda bermata sabit itu bisa menganalisa hubungan mereka dengan tepat—membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dengan langkah berat, Mingyu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Minghao sendiri.

***

Ketika Mingyu berucap selamat tinggal, _he’s really mean it._

Eksistensi mingyu menghilang begitu saja setelah sore itu. Meninggalkan Minghao dalam kebimbangan yang terkadang membuatnya terisak pelan di keheningan malam. Tidak pernah terpikir ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini, baru beberapa waktu setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahagia bersama. Lantas, semua hancur begitu saja. Terlalu cepat, timingnya tidak tepat.

_Kau mencintai Mingyu yang mana?_

Minghao tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu ia mencintai yang mana. Hanya ada perasaan bimbang tatkala pertanyaan tersebut tergiang di sudut kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa di suruh untuk memilih—dia tidak ingin. Sibuk menyeruak diantara keping hati yang hancur, ia sadar dari awal seharusnya dia tak menerima tawaran tersebut. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, hanya ada penyesalan tersisa.

Ekor mata Minghao melirik kearah bunga yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya. _Rose maiden’s blush,_ Wangi manisnya menyeruak dalam ruangan. Minghao mengambil setangkai lalu menghirup aroma yang membuatnya tenang. Menatap kelopak besar tersebut, Minghao baru menyadari sesuatu.

_If you do love me, you will find me out._

Minghao terpaku. Lantas satu bulir hangat jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Minghao keluar dari kamarnya, kaki telanjangnya menapaki lantai dengan tergesa, Instingnya mengatakan ia harus segera bertemu dengan Mingyu. Dan disinilah dia, di depan pintu atap rumah sakit. 

Untuk mencapai pintu tersebut, Minghao harus rela untuk menapaki anak tangga darurat. Runtukan kekesalan terdengar dari bibir ranumnya, merutuk mengapa tangga darurat harus sebanyak ini. Namun tak masalah, jika pada akhirnya ia akan bertemu dengan Mingyu. Minghao rela membiarkan rasa sakit mendera kakinya.

Entah, Minghao yakin laki-laki itu ada disini. Dulu Mingyu pernah mengatakan kepadanya jika tempat kesukaannya berada di atap bangunan, menikmati udara segar yang belum tercampur polusi seperti di bawah sana. Pintu bangunan berdesing, dengan samar Minghao melihat punggung sang taruna—itu Mingyu.

“Mingyu?”

_Deja vu._

Sang taruna menoleh, membelalak matanya terkejut sesat Minghao menerjang kearahnya dengan pelukan erat. “Hao, kenapa kau disini? Disini dingin kau bisa sakit.” Minghao menggeleng, tetap memeluk erat.

“Mingyu aku mencintaimu,” ucap Minghao jelas. Binar matanya bersitemu dengan milik Mingyu yang menatapnya tak percaya. Namun kemudian denyaran netra Mingyu meredup. Tangan Mingyu bergerak memberi ruang kosong diantara mereka, menjauhkan tubuh Minghao.

“Aku tahu.” Mingyu berucap lirih, “Aku tahu kau mencintainya.”

Minghao menggeleng, netranya menatap serius kearah Mingyu. “Mingyu, lihat aku.” Mingyu memandang lurus kearahnya, lantas Minghao berucap lambat penuh penekanan di setiap katanya—dengan jari telunjuk menujuk tepat di dada sang taruna.

“Aku mencintaimu Gyu, Kim Mingyu. Kamu.”

Lalu, Mingyu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka bersamaan dengan tangan yang melingkar saling memeluk.

“Terima kasih, sudah memilihku.”

Minghao tersenyum, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu. “Terima kasih sudah menungguku juga, Mingyu.” Mingyu membalas pelukan, kemudian menciup pucuk kepala laki-laki tersebut dengan lembut. DI bawah sinar rembulan, keduanya berpelukan.

Lantas, sang rembulan akan menceritakan sebuah kisah—tentang dua insan yang saling menemukan.

—Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
